The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are many different kinds of topical solutions that may serve a medical, dental, or aesthetic purpose. These different topical solutions may vary quite significantly in the amount of solution used for a given application and the packaging composition the solution may be held in. Some solutions may only be available for sale in volumes that are much higher than is needed for each application, allowing for application to multiple individuals. Some solutions may also be light sensitive and/or reactive with plastics. Packaging of some solutions may also not allow for easy or convenient topical application of that solution under different sets of circumstances or sites of application.
Based on these above described variables there may be loss of efficacy of the solution due to reactivity with plastic packaging, or improper topical application of the solution when applied in a different location than the packaging originally intended.